


Christmas Consequences

by birdoisabadbitch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Candy, Christmas Cookies, Chubby Josh Dun, Chubby Tyler Joseph, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Stuffing, TOPFL Christmas Challenge, Weight Gain, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdoisabadbitch/pseuds/birdoisabadbitch
Summary: Tyler and Josh ate too many Christmas sweets during the holiday season.





	Christmas Consequences

On the first day of December, Tyler and Josh bought an abundance of Christmas sweets to indulge in the holiday season.

"You sure we'll be able to fit all of this in the pantry?" Tyler asked.

"We'll eat it so fast that we'll have room in no time," Josh replied, staring at the bags of sweets.

Sure enough, they made their way through the sweets pretty quickly. That, combined with a small increase in meal sizes, left a lot more space in the pantry a lot more often.

"Shit, we ate all of it already!" Tyler exclaimed, as he felt a growl in his stomach. "And of course I'm hungry now!"

"I'm going to the store right now to get the ingredients for Christmas cookies," Josh replied as he walked into the room and grabbed the keys to the car. "I'll grab more sweets while I'm there."

"Okay," Tyler replied. "I'm gonna snack on whatever I can in the meantime."

Tyler found a half-eaten bag of chips, and finished the rest of the bag by himself. He waited patiently for Josh to return with the new Christmas sweets. He figured he'd be at least a little bit helpful and get much of the baking supplies out. Josh returned to the house with the new sweets and the ingredients.

"Ready for cookies with that candy?" Josh asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Tyler replied.

The boys spent the rest of the day making several batches of Christmas cookies (and ate a few along the way.) Their pantries restocked, Tyler and Josh continued their gluttonous ways and made their way through the sweets, big meals, snacks, and cookies.

"Do you think we should be burning off all the excess food?" Josh asked as the duo were playing some Mario Kart.

"Nah, I'm too busy enjoying all of this food anyway," Tyler replied with a handful of peppermints in his mouth. "I could do this for way longer than just the Christmas season."

Their ravenous appetites boded well for them on Christmas day, as they went for seconds and thirds and tried to sneak in a fourth before dessert. As they went to bed, they prepared for their forthcoming food coma.

"I ate so fucking much," Tyler groaned in bed. "I can't wait to fall asleep."

"That was the most I ate all month," Josh replied as he cuddled in with Tyler. "And considering how much we ate, that's saying something."

"Yup," Tyler responded, followed by a burp.

"Take it you're sleeping in your Christmas sweater?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I can't get out of it right now," Tyler said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, me either," Josh responded.

The boys went to sleep with full stomachs and spooned for the night. As Josh felt Tyler's arms around his midsection, he suddenly came to a realization.

"Tyler, you don't think I've gotten a bit fat?" Josh suddenly whispered.

"It's probably your stomach is bloated, it'll be gone in the morning," Tyler replied.

"I guess, I've just been thinking with how much we ate," Josh said skeptically.

"Don't worry, and even if we do, we know it was bound to happen at some point," Tyler comforted.

"I suppose you're right," Josh replied.

The next morning, Tyler and Josh were in the kitchen preparing breakfast, which came with a few extra Christmas cookies.

"So glad I'm not bloated anymore," Tyler said in relief. "I'm taking this thing off."

"Me too," Josh replied.

Josh and Tyler took of their Christmas sweaters and realized the effects of their feasting were a little more lasting than they had thought. Josh and Tyler had put on some significant weight in their midsections, having flabby, jiggly guts that rested quite comfortably on their pants and softening pecs that started to perk.

"I guess we did get a little bit fat," Tyler said jokingly, as he played with his jelly belly.

"I mean, it was to be expected," Josh said with an awkward laugh as he gave his own stomach a pat. 

Tyler and Josh moved to the mirrors and compared their protruding guts, an approximate fifteen pounds added to their frame.

"That's gonna be pretty hard to suck in," Josh said.

"I know," Tyler replied. "Not gonna lie, I kinda like the extra weight."

"Yeah, maybe I don't want to suck it in," Josh admitted.

"Wow, we're really fatboys now," Tyler replied.

"Yup," Josh responded. "High five. Actually, high five my belly."

Tyler highfived Josh's belly, and Josh returned the favor to Tyler.

"That was one gluttonous Christmas."


End file.
